Come Around
by Ernie628
Summary: She falls asleep in his arms and all he can do is watch her and pretend for a while that things aren’t so messed up between them…


Come Around

_Summary:_ She falls asleep in his arms and all he can do is watch her and pretend for a while that things aren't so messed up between them…

_Author's Note:_ I very recently got into Scrubs and watched all 5 seasons in the span of about 2 weeks on the internet…which of course got some fic ideas floating around in my head! This is set around the end of season 1 and early season 2, involves my new favorite couple (Jordan and Dr. Cox), and was inspired by the song "Come Around" by Rhett Miller. Hope you like, reviews are appreciated!

_Disclaimer:_ They aren't mine….if they were it wouldn't have taken me 6 years to find this awesome show!

She hasn't been around for a few weeks, and to be completely honest, he misses her. While he hates her with a passion that is undeniable, he needs her. No other woman can try his temper yet fuel his desire like she can. Not even the divorce could totally sever their connection. They wound up having a quickie in the bathroom of the courthouse five minutes after their marriage officially ended…and they hadn't stopped. She comes by every couple of weeks to trade insults and have angry divorce sex…and he's come to depend on that. He isn't the kind of man to open up, but she understands that, understands him. It's been two weeks since their last tryst, and he feels anxious. He saw her at the hospital, wearing a dress that made him want to take her up against the wall and have his way with her, and he can't get her out of his head.

He tried to let her go, tried to re-build his life, but god, she's so deep inside of him that he can't stop thinking about her. No matter how often he tells himself that she is the past, he can't move on, especially because she always comes back to him. She dated some lawyer a few months back, and he really thought things between them would finally end. Of course, they hadn't. She showed up like she always did. One time she came an hour before a big date, had mind-blowing sex with him and then left. He figures she likes keeping him on a leash, knowing he's always there for her every beck and call.

He hates himself for letting it go on. They never really ended things between them, and in some unspoken way, they both knew they didn't want to. Just like he needs her…she needs him. In a crazy, twisted, messed up way, they are perfect for each other, but they let everything get in the way.

He remembers that first moment when they met. She was beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Then she'd insulted him and he'd called her a bitch…which led to their first date and sex at her apartment…which led to a relationship that refused to end…even after 7 years.

He thinks of all the things that destroyed their marriage…his job, her cheating, his issues, her issues...that last night. She'd cried as she packed her things and left, finally tired of dealing with it all. He'd been stunned, it took a lot to reduce the mighty Jordan to tears, and that was what broke him. He hated himself…he hated her…and they were never going to be able to make things work no matter what they did.

Yet somehow, over a year after the divorce, they can't seem to stop coming back to each other. He wonders if things could work out if they tried again. He doesn't want to be alone anymore, an almost 40 year old man with nothing but his job to keep him going. He wants her in his bed in the morning, he wants her nagging him, he wants to fight with her, he wants to be driven crazy by her…he just wants her, and only her.

He takes a swig of scotch and shakes his head to clear his thoughts, praying that he'll get drunk enough to fall asleep and not dream of her. He stares at the TV, not paying attention to the game, wishing she was next to him and hating himself for falling again.

His heart jumps a bit at the sound of a key in the door, knowing it could only be one other person. He's right of course, she opens it, saying nothing as she drops her bag and begins to unbutton her shirt, smirking as she straddles his lap and kisses him hello.

In the silence that lingers after their passionate reunion, they lay on his rumpled bed, tangled together. She falls asleep in his arms and all he can do is watch her and pretend for a while that things aren't so messed up between them.

She wakes up a few hours later, gathers her clothes, kisses him goodbye and leaves. He stands at the door, watching her walk away. Of course, they both know she'll be back again. He'll just have to wait for the next time to come around.


End file.
